


To a New Life

by getsomefic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Confessions, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Siblings, Destiel Week (Supernatural), Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode Fix-it, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Season Finale, Series Finale, Spoilers, True Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getsomefic/pseuds/getsomefic
Summary: Fix-it for the series finale i.e. 15x20. Nobody dies. Family doesn't end in blood.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	To a New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all those who didn't like the finale find comfort in this fic. As Misha said, the show's ending is not the end, we can write our own endings.

Sam had blacked out for a few seconds, his hand to hand combat with one of the vampires had led to that. His body ached all over, his head felt heavy as he lifted it, still lying on the floor. His vision was blurred but he could hear Dean’s voice, although he couldn’t really comprehend what he was saying. 

As Sam’s vision cleared he saw that the vampires had pinned Dean to the floor of the barn, and a woman was standing in the middle of them, facing Dean. It was pretty clear that they wanted to kill Dean, and maybe even him afterwards. Sam wanted to do something, stop them in any way, but he couldn’t move his body, the pain was too crippling. His heart cried seeing the expression on his brother’s face.

As usual he had put on his brave unaffected face, but Sam knew him too well. He could see the sadness, the pain in his eyes. He knew that after all they had been through, this time Dean wanted to live, not for Sam, not for the world, but for himself. Dean had finally believed that he deserved to live, he deserved a normal life. Hell, he had even applied for a job and now, he was afraid that he would lose that chance again. The vampire woman took one more step towards him, crouching down to grab his neck. 

“No!” Sam cried, but nobody except Dean looked at him with fear in his eyes. Sam couldn’t watch it, he had watched his brother die enough times, he couldn’t watch it again, not like this, not when he felt so powerless. He averted his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks.

At that moment there was a bright flash of light in the barn, it was almost blinding. It only simmered down a little when Sam saw the vampires disintegrating on their spots. He looked towards the source of light, already guessing who it was. He caught the glowing blue eyes of Castiel as the barn was again illuminated by just the moonlight. Cas walked over to him and healed him, then proceeded to walk towards Dean, who was still on the floor, staring wide eyed. Sam didn’t know why but Cas stopped a few steps short, as if unsure about going to Dean. 

“Cas.” Dean whispered in disbelief, still looking very shocked. But within a few seconds he was up and he almost ran into Cas, nearly making him lose his balance, engulfing him in what looked like a bone-crushing hug. Cas seemed to hesitate a bit before wrapping his arms around him. Sam got up with a smile, preparing to join them, when he heard a sob. His brother was crying. Dean Winchester was actually crying on Cas’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Cas had died a few times and brought back but he had never seen his brother react this way before. Sam felt like he was missing something, but he stood in his place, thinking that he would wait for their moment to be over.

“Dean?” Cas said softly.

Dean pulled back a little, cheeks still wet with tears, still holding Cas by his shoulders, looking into his eyes.

“This is real. You are real.” He whispered.

“Yes.”

And they continued staring at each other, while Sam felt like a third wheel. This wasn’t new. Sam had felt like this on countless occasions, but this time he didn’t completely understand what was going on. Cas looked confused. Dean was crying, even though he looked happy. It all seemed quite unnatural to Sam.

“You son of a bitch!” Dean shoved Cas slightly.

Cas frowned. Dean again stepped closer to him.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me about the deal, huh? Why the hell do you always have to be a self-sacrificing bitch? That’s what it is with you, isn’t it? Doing the right thing, all the damn time!” Dean was shouting, his voice almost a growl.

“Dean, I-“

“Don’t! You have said enough! It’s my turn now.”

Cas was taking a step backwards, but Dean caught him by the elbows. If Sam had doubts before, now he for sure felt like an intruder. He wanted to walk out of the barn, but he felt like the two men had mostly forgotten about his presence and any movement from him would alert them, which would ruin whatever they were in. So, he stood frozen in his place.

“Why do you always keep leaving me? You think you are saving me, but you don’t know how you not being there makes me feel! Do you know, how many nights I have cried myself to sleep after you had died? Do you know how much I drank to numb the pain I felt when I saw you dying infront of my eyes? Do you know how many nightmares I have about losing you?” Dean was clutching Cas’s arms now. He suppressed a sob. “Don’t you dare pull something off like that again, or I swear I’ll…I’ll…”

Cas just stared at him incredulously. The angel looked both shocked and confused. Dean gulped and wiped his tears.

“You could see how I see myself, you could see all the things I didn’t see in myself, yet you couldn’t see the one thing I could, the one thing which I was not wrong to think about myself.”

His voice was softer now, although a little raspy from the crying and shouting. His hand moved to cup Cas’s cheek.

“I am in love with you, Cas. I always have been, I just didn’t think that my feelings would ever be reciprocated by somebody like you.”

Sam’s eyes darted between the two men. What did he just hear? Was it an actual confession made by his brother, his emotionally constipated brother? 

Cas looked a little shook, his mouth slightly open. It took a while for his features to soften, as he continued to look at Dean. He moved his hand to wipe the remnants of his tears and cupped his face. Dean’s eyes darted to the touch. It seemed like he stopped breathing for a few seconds.

“Can I say something now?” Cas asked.

Dean’s eyes snapped back to meet Cas’s.

“No.” He said in his usual grave tone. 

His other hand moved to hold Cas’s neck, as he swiftly pressed his lips against the angel’s.

Sam’s eyes almost bulged out. Not that he wasn’t happy, he was just not expecting to see this. He almost wanted to whip out his phone to take a picture, Eileen would love to see that. Well, she eventually would.  
Seeing their kiss getting more intense, Sam thought it to be the best moment to leave. He had intruded enough and he also had to find the kids. It was a good decision, because as he was almost out of the barn, he heard soft moans and he had no desire to hear any more of that.

-

Luckily he had got the kids’ mom to pick them up and he stood outside the barn, leaning against the hood of the Impala, waiting. Soon, he saw Dean and Cas walking out with dishevelled hair, swollen lips and slightly crumpled clothes. They walked side by side, fingers brushing, shoulders bumping and smiling awkwardly.

Sam on the other hand flashed his widest grin as they came closer.

“Oh shut up!” Dean snapped, trying to sound intimidating.

“What? I didn’t say anything.” Sam shrugged still grinning.

“But you’re thinking.”

Sam chuckled. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean smiled.

Sam looked at Cas now. “It’s good to see you Cas.” He moved to hug him.

“You too.”

“But how are you here? I thought the Empty-“

“I guess that would be my doing.” A voice quipped in, cutting off Sam. The three men turned their heads to find Jack standing a few feet away, smiling. “After all, I couldn’t leave one of my dad’s to rot in that void.” He took a few steps to get closer to them.

“Jack!” Sam said softly.

“We thought we would never see you again.” Dean said, patting his shoulder.

“Well, I thought so too. But I realised that no matter how much power I have, it doesn’t change the fact that I want to be with my family. God wants love too.”

Dean smiled and hugged him. “I’m glad you came and I’m glad that you saved Cas.”

“I’m glad too you know. Specially because now my presence is being acknowledged by someone, because back there in the barn…”

Dean punched him on the arm, but Sam dodged and moved away, laughing. Jack and Cas were snickering too.

“You come back here!” Dean shouted as he tried to get to him, only to be stopped by Cas.

“Dean.” Cas’s blue eyes were shining in the moonlight. “Let’s go home.” 

Dean relaxed and nodded, smiling.

“Can we pickup Eileen on the way?” Sam quipped getting in the backseat. He wanted Cas to sit in the front seat, alongside Dean.

“You sure she wants to spend time with you?” Dean smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes.

The engine revved as Dean started the car. ‘Carry On My Wayward Son’ started playing on the radio. “I love this song.” Dean and Jack said at the same time. Looks and smiles were exchanged among the four of them, before they drove off towards the bunker, to a new day, to a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not giving Cas more dialogue. I felt like Cas had already bared his heart and Dean would want to speak this time. Also Cas's (rather Misha's) expressions say more than words can. ;)
> 
> Do you like this ending? Comment below your thoughts!


End file.
